


И тогда я его ударил...

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Greg Lestrade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Неужели, я сам когда-то говорил, что он хороший человек? Неужели, я сам столько раз защищал его от нападок коллег и подчиненных, скрывал его присутствие на местах преступлений от начальства? Да, черт возьми, я ведь сам звал его! Я не мог без него обойтись...Это превратилось в зависимость...Написано очень по мотивам заявки http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p181543550.htmШерлок/(I) ЛестрейдГорячие споры, а затем, и драка на месте преступления. Коллеги -полицейские (можно в лице Андерсона и Доннован) подначивают инспектора, Джон пытается разнять, но синяков и разбитых губ избежать не удалось. Примирение и рейтинг на усмотрение автора.





	И тогда я его ударил...

И тогда я его ударил...

Неужели, я сам когда-то говорил, что он хороший человек? Неужели, я сам столько раз защищал его от нападок коллег и подчиненных, скрывал его присутствие на местах преступлений от начальства? Да, черт возьми, я ведь сам звал его! Я не мог без него обойтись...

Это превратилось в зависимость, которую я осознал далеко не сразу, а, осознав – смирился. Слишком большое искушение, понимая, что зашел в тупик, обратиться к кому-то, кто почти наверняка найдет разгадку. Особенно, когда каждая минута на счету и дело касается человеческих жизней. 

Я знаком с ним много лет, и я так и не смог понять, как ему удается быть всегда умнее, быстрее, расторопнее... Это раздражает. Это восхищает. Я пытался чему-то научиться у него, ухватить суть этого его дедуктивного метода, иногда ночи напролет просиживал, пытаясь вникнуть в какие-то выкладки на его сайте. В эту методичку для гениев… Я уверен, через это проходили почти все из наших. Когда работает гений, начинает казаться, что быть гением просто. 

Я признаю, что без него мы погрязли бы в висяках, не раскрыли бы и половины дел.

Я признаю, что мы, как слепые щенки по сравнению с ним. Бьет по самолюбию? Да к черту… я уже вышел из того возраста, когда пытаются доказать что-то самому себе. Важно то, чтобы работа была сделана. Все остальное – полнейшая чушь. И наплевать, какой он человек… 

Я готов был мириться с тем, что он берется только за те дела, которые считает интересными.

Я готов был мириться с его грубостью, нечуткостью, хамством... С его безумным взглядом, хаотичными движениями. В эти мгновения он не выглядел человеком... Но таким и должен быть настоящий сыщик — резким, порывистым, не пропускающим ни одной детали, все замечающим. 

Замечающим... иногда гораздо больше, чем нужно.

Нет, я никогда не сделал бы это первым, я даже в мыслях не держал, что можно просто так замахнуться и ударить... 

Думаю, что он не из тех, с кем когда-либо решали проблемы кулаками. Скорее, он отворачивался и уходил с гордо поднятой головой, а его противники еще какое-то время раздумывали над тем, что он сказал им на прощание.

А я не раздумывал. 

Да, это у меня сдали нервы. Да, это мои две ночи без сна, кофе без счета и вчерашний виски. Да, это моя чертова жена, будь она проклята, третьего дня подавшая на развод, и ее адвокат сегодня утром передавший мне бумаги... Но, почему я должен выслушивать дедуктивные выкладки на эту тему над трупом? 

Возможно, я бы просто стиснул зубы, кивнул и отошел на пару шагов, сжимая кулаки, так и не пустив их в ход. 

Если бы не еще кое-что... если бы не...

В его усмешке, в его взгляде было совершенно нескрываемое торжество. Я не знаю, видел ли это кто-то еще... 

Господи, ну почему ты создал его таким, что я совершенно не могу без него обходиться?!

В тот момент, когда мой кулак рассек ему бровь, я словно сам себя ударил. Я размахнулся еще раз, услышав одновременно задорный свист Андерсона и удивленный вскрик Джона Уотсона, в тот же миг вскочившего на ноги и приготовившегося оттаскивать меня или его... Я замахнулся и опустил руку, не в силах оторвать взгляда от капель красной, вполне человеческой крови, стекающих по мертвенно-бледному лицу.

Мы смотрели в глаза друг другу... Я хотел, чтобы он ударил в ответ. Я хотел, чтобы он бросился на меня, а он просто стоял, чуть покачиваясь, медленно поднимая руку к виску, и улыбка не сходила с его губ.

Я похолодел, чувствуя, как бесконечно тянутся секунды.

Он смахнул кровь с лица и затараторил о деле, словно ничего не было.

Андерсон разочарованно чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, а Джон аккуратно занял позицию между нами, отодвигая меня от Шерлока, словно стараясь защитить, если я снова ринусь в бой...

И лишь тремя часами позже, когда я полностью измочаленный вышел с допроса подозреваемого в убийстве, лишь когда я тщетно пытался поймать такси у Ярда, вот тогда из темноты возник знакомый силуэт.

Бровь Шерлока была заклеена пластырем.

Он протянул мне руку в знак примирения. Я не рассчитывал, что он извинится, но это было уже хоть что-то. Я пожал его руку, я сам уже хотел просить прощения за вспышку гнева, но он покачал головой, словно прочитав мои мысли и предупреждая мои слова.

И только дома, когда я обнял его, когда он прижался ко мне, я понял, что именно этого я хотел столько лет... чтобы прижался, дышал в шею, смеялся каким-то своим мыслям, не посвящая меня в них... был рядом... 

Сожалею ли я о чем-то? Да... Что не сгреб его в охапку еще лет пять назад, тогда бы мне не пришлось сейчас быть таким осторожным, целуя его лицо, чтобы не потревожить свежую рану...


End file.
